1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the preparation of optionally substituted aryl and pyridyl pyrrolidines which are useful intermediates for the preparation of certain biologically active compounds.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that certain aryl and heteroaryl pyrrolidines are useful for combating harmful pests such as insects, acari, helminthes and nematodes which occur in agriculture and in non-agriculture fields such as horticulture or in the field of veterinary medicine (cf. WO 2008/128711, WO 2010/124845, WO 2010/043315, WO 2011/080211).